Rilessa Hale Prologue
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Hi my name's Rilessa although I prefer Riley anyway as you can you tell I'm Hale but sometimes being a Hale is dangerous. If you want to find out more about me, continue reading. My story will sure to be amusing, sad and revealing about why I left Beacon Hills.


Chapter One: The Beginning

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to Teen Wolf or the characters in it but Rilessa and other OC's I bring into it. Enjoy!**

Sitting on the steps in front of school I was waiting for my mother to turn up but she was over half an hour late a lot of students had already left, I checked my mobile for the twentieth time that day there was nothing except a text from my friend Alice asking if I wanted to sleepover on the weekend.

"Sorry Riley traffic was a nightmare your mom got held back at work so she asked me to pick you up," I looked up seeing Aunt Talia smiling I half smiled to her this happened the third time this month but I knew mom's bakery was very popular. "Its okay is Cousin Derek, Laura and Cora home?" She nodded her head saying yes I liked my Cousins and they were fun to be around especially cousin Derek he always played hide and go seek with me which I won all the time.

It wasn't long till we were at the Hale house, "staying over again?" Cousin Laura asked ruffling my hair when I went to the kitchen where she was chopping vegetables. "Think so ugh broccoli," Laura laughed at my expression while I was thinking of dropping it into the garbage disposal by 'accident'.

"How was school?" Cousin Derek asked looking up from his work at the dining room table, "I banged my head against my table when I was assigned to work in a project with Stiles and Scott." Pointing to the scratch underneath my fringe where I broke skin but it healed easily Derek and Laura were shaking their heads at me.

"What's wrong with Stiles and Scott?" Aunt Talia asked now joining the conversation they had yet to meet the infamous two considering I talked about them all the time, "I'm okay with Scott a little but Stiles talks a lot like way too much I can hardly keep up and even if I do he's talking about something else the next minute" I had no idea how we were going to get this assignment finished in time.

"Maybe ask him to repeat himself when you can't understand I mean he can't be that bad Riley," I sniffed the air smelling daddy looking behind me at the study he must be in there "he's just reading a book you can go in if you want?" Laura said I smiled to her walking over to the study, I knocked on the door first hearing dad's voice saying to come in I saw him reading a book. "Hey kiddo mom working late again?" I smiled at my father climbing onto a separate chair.

"Yep what are you reading?" My parents separated when I was younger and when I stayed at the Hale house he was always reading or training I couldn't go into the gym when any of the family were training, "just some book how's things been at home?" I touched one of the books on a table it was about different types of wolfsbane.

"They're okay I have a recital at school coming up I have my own solo as well," dad ruffled my long brown hair smiling I smiled back at him I had yet to tell anyone that wanting to tell him or mom first. "Good work I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to it you know you get your beautiful singing voice from me right?" I giggled rolling my eyes I said "sure I did."

We sat there for a bit I was reading a book about wolfsbane different flowers and types while dad read about the Hale bloodline "Riley your mother's here." I was immersed in the book not realising Laura was at the doorway I looked up mumbling hmm? I smelt mom's scent then putting the book down dad did the same following me out to the lounge room Uncle Rick was standing with Aunty Talia talking with mom.

I stopped just short of mom when I heard the piercing scream my eye colour flared golden, "Lydia." The name echoed through the quiet room my legs gave out on me falling to the ground as black spots were spreading throughout my vision;

 **Walking through a hospital hallway I saw Scott being carried away on a stretcher I said his name but it was like no one could see me, walking down the hallway again I saw Stiles walking after a women with long brown flowing hair. He walked up stairs when the women disappeared leading up to the roof top of the hospital standing beside him I saw the women's face and John the Sheriff of this town "he's trying to kill me." I knew about Stiles mother being sick but I never knew he witnessed this looking to Stiles I touched his hand my hand didn't go through his though.**

 **I shut my eyes opening them this time in a place unfamiliar to me walking along a hallway I saw Lydia standing in front of the entryway into a room she was crying and I went over to her seeing the horrible sight of an older woman with blood all over her a gaping wound at the side of her head "Lydia I told you to stay in the car! Lydia!" Hearing Mrs Martin's voice I couldn't stop looking at the drill lying there as blood was dripping down into the water.**


End file.
